Wedded Bliss
by showtunediva
Summary: Takes places after the scene where Warren proposed to Rose. The Smiths plan Rose's wedding and Rose eventually moves out of the house in St Louis,
1. A Christmas Wish Come True

**Wedded Bliss**

I own no rights to characters from Meet Me In St Louis. This story takes places after the scene on Christmas morning when Warren proposes to Rose.

Rose Smith was elated. She had been waiting for the very moment Warren Sheffield would propose to her and what better day for him to do so then on Christmas. Things were about to change for the Smiths.. and at a rapid pace.

Rose felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Esther smiling at her broadly.

"This is probably the best Christmas ever. We're not moving to New York anymore and Warren finally purposed. You must be so happy Rose. I know how long you've been waiting for this."

Rose embraced her sister tightly. "That proposal was the best Christmas gift I could ever receive. I'm so happy to start planning my wedding."

Esther's smile did not go away "We can't wait to help you plan. I have to admit though, it's going to be quite different around here once you move out."

Rose kissed her sister on the head. " You, Tootie and Agnes can come over to visit whenever you want."

Later that day Warren and John Truitt came over for Christmas dinner

Alonzo Smith looked at Warren skeptically. He had never met him before this moment but had frequently heard Rose talk about him.

"So Warren, you are set on marrying my daughter?" Alonzo said

Warren swallowed a bite of chicken and then nodded his head. "Yes,sir. There's something about her that has absolutely made fall in love with her."

"And you have equal feelings for him Rose?" Alonzo glanced at his oldest daughter.

Rose nodded. "Yes Papa."

"Then I give you my blessing."

Rose stood up and kissed her father on the head. "Thank you Papa."

After the dinner dishes were cleared John and Esther went in the living room to exchange presents.

John handed Esther a small box. Esther was surprised with what she saw inside.

"What a lovely ring." She said

"It's a promise ring. I know we're' a little bit too young to get married but this will symbolize that when the time is right and you decide I'm the person for you to marry then we'll discuss it."

Esther leaned over and kissed John on the cheek. "Thank you John. I hope you like the present I got you too."

"When do you suppose your sister and Warren will get married?" John asked

Esther shrugged. "We're just starting to plan the wedding now so I'm assuming not until the spring or the summer?"

"After the fair then?"

"Most likely but who knows they may decide to get married sooner than that."

"Are you happy you guys aren't moving to New York anymore?"

Esther grinned. "Oh yes, definitely John. "

"Do you think once Rose and Warren get married they'll live in St Louis or will the move to New York where Warren lives?"

"I suppose if they move to New York we can always go visit them." Esther replied.

John opened his present which was bow tie. "This is great! Thank you Es."

"You're welcome"

John wrapped Esther in a warm embrace and kissed her forehead gently. "Merry Christmas Es."

"Merry Christmas John."


	2. Change Is Coming

**Change Is Coming**

**Wedded Bliss Chapter 2**

I own no rights to Meet Me In St Louis characters.

Once the new year began the Smith household was a flurry with preparations for Rose's wedding. Warren and Rose decided to get married at the beginning of April, two weeks before the Worlds Fair was to come to town. Esther Agnes and Tootie were excited for the wedding but at the same time were very sad because Rose was going to move into an apartment with Warren in downtown St Louis after the wedding.. eventually Warren and Rose planned to move to New York once Rose found a suitable job in that area.

One day the Smith family women went into town to go shopping for wedding dresses. Esther was going to be the maid of honor, Agnes would be a bridesmaid and Tootie was going to be the flower girl. Tootie was incredibly picky about what kind of dress she wanted to wear. It was nearly impossible to find a dress that suited her.

"How about this one?" Esther was with her younger sister in the dressing room holding up a yellow dress with a pink pinafore underneath.

Tootie shook her head. "I don't like yellow. It doesn't look good on me."

"Well how would you know? I don't think I've ever seen you wear anything yellow."

"I just don't like it."

"Won't you just try the dress on?" Esther begged. She hated when her sister was uncooperative.

Tootie still resisted.

'This is going to take forever.' Esther thought to herself. She held up another dress, a green one this time. "How about this one?"

Tootie still shook her head. "Green will look horrid on me Es."

"Your Christmas dress is green and you look fine in that." Esther reasoned.

Tootie pouted. Esther blew a strand of hair off her forehead in frustration.

There was a knock on the dressing room door. "Have you girls made a decision yet?" Mrs. Smith called from the other side of the door.

"No. Mama." Esther replied

"May I come into help?"

Esther was looking forward to getting a second opinion from her mother on the dresses she'd picked out. "Yes Mama."

'Lord knows, Tootie is driving me crazy.' She added silently to herself.

The door to the dressing room opened slowly and Mrs. Smith entered.

"What seems to be the problem in here?"

Tootie looked at her mother and said pointedly. "I don't like these dresses."

"Well how do you know you don't like them if you haven't tried them on yet?"

"I don't like the colors. Yellow and green don't look good on me."

"Hold on just a second, none of us have ever seen you wear anything yellow."

"That's exactly what I told her." Esther said.

"Won't you just please try the yellow dress on sweetheart?"

Tootie shook her head. "The green one will look horrid on me too."

"Well I'll go put these back on the rack then and look for something else." Mrs. Smith said.

Mrs. Smith left the dressing room and returned five minutes later with two other dresses one blue and one purple. "How about these?"

Tootie looked at the dresses, regarding each one seriously.

"Okay Mama, I'll try both of these on."

'Finally, we're getting somewhere.' Esther thought to herself. She was anxious to start trying on dresses of her own.

Esther went outside the dressing room while Mrs. Smith helped Tootie change. Agnes came out of the dressing room that was next to Tootie's. Her dress was yellow… similar to the one that Tootie had refused to try on.

"How does this look Es?" Agnes asked.

"That color looks nice on you. I only wish Tootie wasn't so resistant to trying on the yellow dress I picked out for her. You two would look so cute if you matched."

"I can try to convince her if you like." Agnes said

Esther shook her head. "She says she won't look good in yellow."

"Well how she know? I've never seen her wear anything yellow before."

Esther shrugged. "Well, apparently there's no changing her mind. Hopefully she likes the blue dress that she's trying on now. I'm anxious to try on my own dress."

"Okay Esther, I'm ready now." Tootie called

"So is Agnes" Esther replied

Mrs. Smith opened the door.

"Agnes, dear that dress looks lovely on you."

"Thank you Mama. Let's see how Tootie looks in her dress."

Tootie stepped out from behind her mother.

"So do you like this dress?" Esther asked

Tootie nodded. "I think we should buy this one. It looks really nice on me."

Esther was relieved that Tootie would not be arguing with her anymore. She went into her own dressing room to try on her own dresses. One dress was blue and the other was purple. Her mother helped her to change and her sisters would be her critics. Once she was in the second dress she asked Tootie and Agnes which one they liked better.

"Purple!" They both agreed.

Esther smiled. "I like this one too."

Satisfied with all the decisions they went to pay and then went home to eat dinner.

After dinner Rose noticed her sister looked sad.

"What's wrong Es?"

"Well it's just that I was talking to Agnes and Tootie on the way home and we all agreed we're all going to miss you when you move out."

"It's certainly going to be different not living here anymore. I think it will be a hard adjustment for all of us."

Esther felt her sister's arms wrap around her, she took comfort in her embrace.

"Don't you fret. You three can always come visit us whenever you want."

"Do you think you and Warren will stay in St Louis or live in New York?"

Rose smiled. "Quite honestly when Daddy first told us his job was transferring him I was really excited to move because I knew that would mean I would be closer to Warren. I have a feeling that we'll probably stay in St Louis at least for a few months. Warren knows people in New York that would be willing to hire me.. hopefully it won't take me too long to find a job."

"I love you." Esther whispered.

Rose kissed her sister on the forehead gently. "I love you too."


	3. Gonna Miss Her

**I'm Gonna Miss Her**

**Chapter 3 Wedded Bless – Agnes's Diary**

Dear Diary

Things have been happening way too fast for me to comprehend. Every since Warren proposed to Rose on Christmas Day we have been so busy with getting ready for the wedding. Today Mama, Esther, Tootie and I went shopping for our dresses. I really liked the dress that I picked out. It's yellow with a pink pinafore underneath. Tootie was being such a spoiled brat and would not try on the dresses that Esther picked out for her.. one which matched mine. She can be very annoying sometimes. I can't believe Rose is getting married. It's going to be different without her at home. She'symy favorite sister and I can always go to her with whatever problem I have. She gives the best advice. The wedding is two weeks after the fair leaves town so all the flowers will be in bloom. I hope Rose decides to have her ceremony outside instead of a stuffy old church. John Truitt and Esther have started to date. I caught them kissing the other day. Yuck!

Love,

Agnes


	4. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

**Wedded Bliss Chapter 4**

**I own no Meet Me In St Louis characters. **

Rose and Warren decided to waste no time with planning their wedding and selected a date of April 28th for the ceremony. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Rose couldn't wait til the day when she would finally be Mrs. Warren Sheffield.

When the day of the wedding finally arrived the ceremony was to start at 11:30 am. A justice of piece would be coming over to the Smith's house to marry Warren and Rose in the backyard. Her mother and Esther helped her get ready.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married. " Anna Smith's eyes misted over.

Rose leaned over and kissed her mother's check. "I love you Mama."

"I love you too darling."

Esther smiled at her sister. "Warren is wonderful Rosie. I am so excited he's going to be part of the family."

Rose squeezed her sister's hand. "I am so happy he has hit it off so well with everyone. He adores all of you so much."

There was a knock at the door. Rose's brother Lon poked his head in.

"Are you almost ready?"

Rose nodded "Yes Lonny, I'm just about ready."

Once the door was shut behind him Anna helped Rose adjust her veil.

"You look beautiful my love." Anna kissed her daughter's cheek once more.

Anna walked to the door and Esther and Rose followed her out.

Alonzo Smith waited anxiously at the bottom of the staircase. He could not wait to see his oldest daughter in all her wedding day splendor. Esther and Anna came down the stairs first followed by Rose. Alonzo's jaw dropped when she saw his oldest daughter and reached for her hand when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "My darling, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you Papa, Shall we go?"

Alonzo took her daughter's arm to lead her out the backyard. "Yes, let's get in line for the procession,

The cherry blossoms were in bloom which made the setting for the backyard wedding very lovely. Lon was Warren's best man and when he spotted his sister he nudged him. Warren thought his bride to be looked very stunning.

Once Alonzo and Anna Smith were settled into their seats Alonzo put his arms around his wife.

"Our oldest daughter is getting married Anna."

Anna kissed her husband's cheek. "I know you had your reservations about Warren Lonny but he's a really sweet boy. I think that he and Rose will be very happy together."

"I still think she's a little young." Alonzo scoffed

Anna squeezed her husband's hand. " I feel the same way.. they are a bit too young. I would have really liked for Rose to wait until she got out of college to get married. Once I met Warren though I changed my mind. They seem very much in love Lonny."

Alonzo kissed his wife's cheek. "I love you dearest." He whispered.

"I love you too."

The ceremony did not take a very long time. Much like the going away party when Lon had went to college the year before the reception for the wedding was in the living room of the Smith house and there a lot of dancing and singing. The festiveness wound down around 11:30 pm. At this point Esther walked John Truit home.

"That was quite a wedding. Your sister looked so beautiful." John said

Esther smiled "She certainly did. I am so happy for her. Warren is such a lovely man."

John nodded, " He seems really swell… real down to earth too. You'd think that since his family is rich he'd be kind of a snob."

"It's funny… I thought the same exact thing before I met him. I'm so happy he's part of the family now though. Him and Rosie seem very much in love with eachother."

"Do you suppose someday we'll ever be in love like that?" John asked her.

Esther got all tingly at the thought. "I would certainly hope so…. I wouldn't recommend rushing into marriage like Rosie and Warren did though. Mama and Daddy feel like they should have waited at least a year before they got married."


	5. Things Are Happening So Fast

**Things Are Changing Fast**

**Wedded Bliss Chapter 5 Esther's Diary**

April 28th 1904 -11:45pm

Dear Diary,

Rose's wedding ended about an hour ago. What a day/night it was. Rose is officially Mrs. Warren Sheffield and I couldn't be happier for her. I have to adme it when I first met him I had an assumption that he was a rich snob but that's far from the case. He is the nicest most down to earth guy I ever met. I think Mama and Papa had their doubts about him too. Papa was more concerned because he thought that Rosie was too young to get married. I kind of agree. Perhaps they should have waited at least a year or two to get married. I feel like the rushed into to things. Nonetheless I am happy for Rosie. She and Warren leave on their honeymoon tomorrow afternoon and they'll be gone for a week in the Bahamas. After that they're moving into an apartment in downtown St Louis. Agnes Tootie and I all agree that it's going to be different not having her at home. At least for the time being they will be in town. Once Rose gets a job in New York a part of our family dynamic will be empty. Rose has been one of my best friends since we were really young. She's always been there for me through the most difficult of times. It's going to be so different not having her in the next bedroom over from mine.

OH! It's so exciting! On Christmas Eve on the way home from the ball John Truitt proposed to me. I can't wait to be Mrs. John Truitt. We both agreed that we wanted to wait a year before we got married. I wanted to focus on finishing off my senior year and so did John. I am so happy Papa's job isn't transferring him to New York anymore. I was so worried that John and I were going to have to maintain a long distance relationship. That would have been incredibly difficult for us. We're planning on getting married next May.

Time for bed. It's been quite a long day.

Love

Esther


	6. Moving Out

**Moving Out**

**Wedded Bliss Chapter 6**

I own no characters from Meet Me In St Louis. Rose is 19 in this story and Esther is 17 (about to turn 18)

After the wedding things moved pretty rapidly for Rose. In mid afternoon the day after the wedding Warren and Rose left for their weeklong honeymoon in the Bahamas. After arriving home Rose set to the task of packing everything to prepare to move to the apartment she and Warren were renting in downtown St Louis. Esther helped her sister pack.

"How was the honeymoon?"

Rose grinned from ear to ear. " It was absolutely wonderful! Our hotel overlooked the ocean and we watched many sunrises and sunsets from our deck. It was very romantic."

"I'm going to miss having you around Rosie."

Rose laid a soft kiss on her sister's forehead. She and Esther had always been exceptionally close to each other because they were only a year and a half apart in age. They had always been inseparable. The best of friends.

"I'll miss you all too. Temporarily I'll be downtown so you Tootie and Agnes can come visit me whenever you want. Once Warren finds a job for me in New York and we move there I think it will be harder on me. I'll really miss everyone and everything about St Louis."

"I love you." Esther whispered. Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes.

Rose stopped what she was doing and gathered her sister into her arms rocking her back and forth.. kissing her forehead gently.

"I love you too Esther. Please don't cry. This is a new beginning for all of us.. not just me. I will always be here for you no matter what happens."

"How long do you think it will take you to find a job in New York?"

"Warren knows quite a few people and has already set up some interviews. I'll be going back to New York with him in a few weeks to go on interviews and will be in St Louis on the weekends."

"Do you think you'll go to college in New York City?"

Rose nodded… either that or I';ll go to one of the state schools upstate. Whichever school has the best early childhood education programs."

There was a gentle knock at the door and Anna Smith peeked her head around the doorway.

"Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes girls. You may want to wash your hair while the water's hot."

Rose nodded. "Okay Mama."

The door closed softly.

"Do you want to wash your hair first or should I?" Esther asked.

"You can go first if you want. I am sure going to miss Katie's cooking once I move out…. Especially her hickory nut cake."

Esther rose from her spot on the floor and exited Rose's room to head for the bathroom.

Once Rose was left alone she was lost in thought. It was still hard for her to believe that she was married to Warren. The wedding and honeymoon had been so delightful. She couldn't be more blessed at that moment to have such a wonderful husband and family. So much had changed for her in the past six months and all for the better.


End file.
